<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Keep Me in Your Hearth For A While by gokcethefrog</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29085915">Keep Me in Your Hearth For A While</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gokcethefrog/pseuds/gokcethefrog'>gokcethefrog</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, First War with Voldemort, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Pre-First War with Voldemort, Remus Lupin &amp; James Potter Friendship, Sirius Black &amp; James Potter Friendship, Young Peter Pettigrew</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:28:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29085915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gokcethefrog/pseuds/gokcethefrog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This story takes place in their 7th year.</p><p>The happiest roads we walk lead to the saddest ends.</p><p>They were teenagers; they laughed, cried, fell in love, and for justice fought.</p><p>This is what the story offers you; you will hear the Marauders' laughter, see Marlene's tears and watch James and Lily fall in love and feel how war rewards it.</p><p>And maybe, you will keep them in your heart for a little while longer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alice Longbottom/Frank Longbottom, James Potter &amp; Lily Evans Potter, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Marlene McKinnon/Dorcas Meadowes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Last Welcome</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm currently writing this and it will be a long journey, as these things can only be, so I hope that you choose to stay with me, until the very end.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Okay, I've been working on this potion all summer." Remus began as they settled into a compartment; "it turns your hair green and not the pretty kind. Imagine frog green mixed with brown, now imagine Rodolphus Lestrange walking around with shitty green hair. I think this might be very useful for our pranks."</p><p>James sat next to the window. Face split into a smirk they'd all come to recognize in their first year. "Honestly moony, we've been friends for so long that I don't know which one of us is the bad influence anymore. But, I am interested, would it work on Padfoot's animagus form?</p><p>Peter was looking like he was trying to solve the of secret universe, he raised his finger, yo-yo pausing, and reminded them, "Professor Patricia always says that there's grim walking around the castle, what would she think if our grim a.k.a. Padfoot had green hair?"</p><p>"The world came to an end my children, nature will die soon." Sirius imitated their teacher, voice pitched higher than should be natural for anyone. The laughter filled the cabin, but there was a voice missing, James was not laughing. He would have, actually, if he hadn't just seen Lily by their compartment's door, looking tired and sad, not quite the same face she made during their fifth year but somehow how so much worse in a way he couldn't place.</p><p>The slid opened and she stepped in shutting it behind quickly. "I came here because you guys rarely ask questions and I don't have the energy to answer any." she announced, taking a seat next to James.</p><p>Sirius acted fast and offered her two chocolate bars. "Here, it helps Remus when he's sad."</p><p>Remus took out a jacket from his bag: "It's cold in the train." he offered it to her for putting it around her shoulders.</p><p>Peter gave her the yo-yo he'd been playing with ever since he sat down. "I bought this from a muggle store years ago, not something that can help; but it's fun to play with it."</p><p>And James, he looked in her eyes and did his best to convey every bit of earnestly he had and offered, "I have nothing to give you but a shoulder."</p><p>"And it is more than enough," Lily thought.</p><p>She could hear James's heartbeats as the Marauders turned back to conversation amongst themselves, feel the movement of his shoulders as he breathed but she couldn't understand why they were making her feel this way. Why she felt so safe.</p><p>"You look tired Lily, you can sleep; I'll wake you up when we arrive and I won't let any nightmares hurt you."</p><p>"You are a good friend, James." She said. "And you would be even a better lover if I was brave enough to know why I'd want that." She thought.</p><p>She never quite understood how much her words hurt James, did she? Being her friend meant a lot to James but it was also painful, he was doing everything he could to ignore the aching in his chest but it wasn't easy when Lily kept reminding him that he was just a friend. Perhaps it was simply because of how hard it was for her to come to terms with that idea.</p><p>He knew he'd made his sheer mistakes, he knew that what he loved for years was a dream of Lily Evans, but he grew up. He'd acknowledged his mistakes and worked on his issues, hadn't he? He saw the real Lily, he saw her flaws and fears and he fell in love with her. He fell in love with the Lily he knows, not with the idea of who he thought she was like back when they were still too young to be more than that to each other.</p><p>Being her friend should have been enough but how could it be when Lily is so damn perfect despite it all?</p><p>"Professor Patricia could have never guessed this." Sirius whispered, he knew silence would only make it worse for James.</p><p>"Based on her prophecies, I have died, 7 times in 2 years." James grinned.</p><p>Remus laughed. "You almost died, more than 7 times in the last 2 years. Give her some credit for that."</p><p>One thing about marauders, they had impressive stampedes of free-thinking, and speaking. They would start talking about Dumbledore and the conversation would end with why free will is merely an illusion and the question of if that illusion was truly worth it. It was impossible to get bored around them. They were living proof of the special relativity theory, and they moved faster than a space ship and so, of course, the Marauders would make time pass quicker than seconds. </p><p>"That muggle scientist may have just been right." James thought, recalling the scientist Mary had talked about once as they were arriving at Hogwarts, "time really is subjective and it can certainly accelerate when you're happy."</p><p>"Wake up, Lils; we've arrived, Hogwarts waits for no student," he told her, softly shaking her awake in small encouragement. "And for your information, you are not an ugly sleeper."</p><p>Lily slowly opened her eyes and there was just one thought crossing her mind: "Wow, Mary was right, sleeping on a loved one's shoulder is certainly romantic but not comfortable at all."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Stamps, Battles, Games; and Their Consequences</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The welcoming feast was amazing. James didn't remember a time he felt happier, seeing Lily's mood lighten up as she was eating biscuits was like watching a flower bloom again, after winter. He could hear the tiny bits of sadness in her voice but it was nowhere near as bad as it was when she walked into the compartment. There was something different though, Lily would always talk about her summer-like all the days of it could only bring her joy during the feast, yet she didn’t even say a word about it this year.</p><p>James was worried, he wondered why; wolves were running around in his mind. "Did Snivellus do something during summer?" He thought, "I've punched him once and I'll do it as many times as it takes."</p><p>Maybe it was no wonder that he worried, but then Lily smiled. Her smile was enough to wipe all of it away, it was enough to make him forget how to breathe.</p><p>"Not surprised but happy for you, Frank," Mary said. James couldn't understand at first but then he saw it. Frank Longbottom was holding Alice's hand. “Surprised but still happy for you, Alice” she added.</p><p>“I am very surprised actually,” Lily laughed, “How could someone as blind as you notice her feelings?”</p><p>“Says you,” Dorcas muttered.</p><p>“He sent me a letter,” Alice said, looking at the ceiling; “he sent me an envelope filled with stamps actually." She turned to Frank, ”They reminded him of me, supposedly.”</p><p>“Admit it,” Frank said as he bumped his nose to Alice’s, “They were pretty.” </p><p>Alice dropped a quick kiss on his lips, “They were, darling.” she agreed. “And then we exchanged stamps for 3 weeks until I asked her to come to an amusement park with me.” Frank continued. It was easy to understand how happy, excited, and peaceful they were from their voices. </p><p>“This must be what love sounds like,” Lily thought; “This might even be how I would sound around James if I let myself.”</p><p>Why wasn't she letting herself then? She could've listed at least fifty excuses, fifty thousand if you'd asked her three or so years ago, but in the end, it was because James was a kid and she was as prejudiced as one.</p><p>The feast ended with Dumbledore's call and as always staircases were torture. After what felt like forever she finally reached the common room. Marlene was already there, but Lily had no idea how she managed to sneak away from the dinner. Especially since she knew the girl hadn't gotten the new password off of her. </p><p>Deciding to not question it she instead approached her, hunchbacked over a book and mouthing along to the words, her muscles were visibly tight, cloak already thrown to the side. </p><p>"What are you reading?" She asked, trying to glance at the words over Mar's shoulder. </p><p>She startled bolting up and glancing around wildly to the red-head. Her hand had gone for her wand which she relinquished after getting a good look at Lily's face. "You scared me" she muttered as if it was the simplest thing in the world. </p><p>"Understatement of the century," she snorted, taking the seat opposite her roommate. A glance to the side revealed that James was settling down by the fireplace with his friends, she pushed that to the side. Dorcas and Mary were giggling about something with Alice while Frank chatted to the first year. "But you didn't answer the question, what are you reading?" </p><p>"What breaks defensive spells and how to cast them," she stated plainly, eyes returning to the words but they'd gotten all muddled already, she let out a frustrated huff. </p><p>"I didn't see that on the requirements list," Lily mused, eyes examining the stained paper of the book, dust still seemed to cover it in sections. "And it doesn't sound like anything I've ever seen in the library," </p><p>It took a while of staring at the other girl before she finally cracked, "I got it from Cobb and Webbs in Knockturn Alley," </p><p>Lily almost hit her, "why in Merlin's name were you there?" She hissed, leaning forward so there was less chance of their conversation being caught on.</p><p>"Because," and here Marlene hesitated, eyes closing as she gathered her words. When she opened them again there was a wildfire behind them. "Because the closest camp to mine–the Campbells—was attacked five weeks ago and they're all dead, and the authorities had nothing to give us, still have jack shit, and their defensive spells are so similar to ours that I figured it was a more discreet spell and-" her head fell and her eyes glanced over meaningless words again. "And I figured..." </p><p>"That it would at least tell you what's doing the damage," Lily guessed. </p><p>"The things in here, Lil- they could destroy Hogwarts, let alone our camp," Marlene said with terror.</p><p>Silence rang between them and the chattering and laughter of their peers, as well as the crackling fire, all seemed to come from ten rooms over as Lily decided how best to approach the situation. </p><p>"I don't know how to help, Mar," she began, "but this," she gestured to the book, "this isn't the answer, okay?" </p><p>Her friend's eyes didn't raise as she stood up, grabbing the book. "I think I just need to go to bed," she decided, slipping through to the staircase that would lead her to the girl's dorms. Lily let her go. </p><p>Dorcas slipped into place across from her shortly after. "Well? What was that about," </p><p>Lily raised an eyebrow, "do you know how she got the password to the common room, Meadowes?" She questioned instead. </p><p>The girl shook her head, "we both overheard McGonagall giving it to you, you're not very discreet you know," </p><p>"Ah, so you had everything to do with it," </p><p>She got a toothy grin and Dorcas shook her head. "Black wants you," was all she got told before taller left slipping into a conversation with a few sixth years. </p><p>Lily shook her head and figured she might as well put Marlene out of it until she next saw Dumbledore and dragged herself over to the so-called Marauders. "My friends aren't messenger pigeons," she reminded them.</p><p>"Ah, Lils, perfect timing," Sirius grinned. "There are many, many important things we should discuss but for now; we need an hour to just be teenagers." He added. </p><p>"What are they up to?" Lily thought as she glanced over the table. She should've probably been scared because there were things that looked like they belonged in You-Know-Whos personal arsenal but James was looking calm and his smile was so genuine and easy; she knew that smile would make any hell feel like heaven. </p><p>"Okay; so here's how the game works," James started explaining; "there are five prompts in this bag, three of them are cursed and the other two are just a bit of fun. We'll draw lots and each person has to do what their prompts say. Or face the consequences." he showed the bag. "And on this table," he pointed to the table, "there are things related to the prompts and other things that are just a bit random." Oh, she hated and loved the sound of this. </p><p>"I want to go first," Peter said. </p><p>James handed him the bag. "Here you go Wormtail." </p><p>He held the bag, shook it well, closed his eyes and he picked a card. As he read the card, his hands started shaking, face paling, "No, nope, not in Merlin's name; you can wipe me from existence but there is no chance in hell you can make me do this." he said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Let The Games Begin!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Some of Lily's thoughts in this chapter kinda reflect me. For years, I kept looking for reasons to forgive my brother and tried to ignore the fact that he had a part in my sadness.</p><p>So, to my brother;</p><p>I don't have the strength to forgive you. I am done.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sirius picked the card and read it out loud: "You have to drink one of the beverages on the table; one of them is clam juice, the other one is the potion Remus discovered and the last one is, well, just lemonade. They're all jinxed to smell and look the same." </p><p>“Oh, did I forget to mention?” James leaned forward. “There will be personal punishments chosen by others if someone refuses to do theirs,” he added with a smirk that would kill them all someday. </p><p>Remus started laughing, “I think calling Nearly Headless Nick daddy for a week would be a good one for you.” Lily choked on her laugh. </p><p>A common misconception about Peter was that he was the cowardly one. The truth is he could wear green hair for a week and punch everyone who makes fun of him, ending up in the hospital because of clam juice wouldn't bother him but he always chose what is worth his bravery and what is not, he found courage for courage's sake a path to idiocy. At that moment he was acting whiny but everyone knew he would do it because, for him, his friends’ laughter was worth his bravery.</p><p>“Whatever,” he muttered under his breath, "I've done far more embarrassing things to fear whatever consequences this dare might have." Sometimes we wish for what our minds try to avoid, Peter would prefer lemonade but deep down a part of him wished it was something fun, something weird; he knew that that absurd laughter may be the last ones because the darkness was getting just that bit stronger moment to moment.</p><p>So the small boy walked to the table, bringing his best drama queen attitude, channeling every subtle tic of Sirius's he could, “It is truly terrifying how one's fate can be bonded to one step.” He announced. He looked at the glasses quickly, picked the one in the middle, and said: "I know for a fact that this prompt was your idea Moony, so this one is for you." He raised his middle finger and chugged the glass. Every eye in the common room turned to him as his hair started to go green, "This one was not lemonade." Peter whispered. </p><p>After failed suppressing attempts, the group started laughing so loudly that one could easily think the volume of it was enough to make you deaf. </p><p>"Look on the bright side Wormtail, green suits you," James smirked. Sirius picked a pocket mirror out of his robes and threw it to Peter. </p><p>The boy's eyes were screaming dread as he looked at the mirror. "I've got two things to say," he began. "One, I look like I belong in the greenhouse; two, carrying around a pocket mirror is such a Sirius thing."</p><p>“You're all forgetting something,” said Lily; ”History always remembers those who fell for science. It was a small sip for you but a big leap for alchemy,” she told them with a mocking smile. </p><p>Someone who doesn't know her well could've thought the source of the joy in her voice was this silly childish game but the roses were not blooming in her soul because of the fun she was having. The red-haired girl was genuinely happy; after that catastrophic summer, she was back, where she really belonged and for that reason her soul was living the spring on September first, edging its way to the second. </p><p>This was the year she decided to be honest with herself, no matter how cruel the truth is. Lily was finally ready to accept what she has been trying so hard to ignore all these years that being away from Petunia, her sister and her first friend and confidante, was the main source of her happiness because as much as she loved Petunia, and oh how she loved her, Lily knew she was a "freak" in her sister's eyes and being around her was just playing with your wounds. </p><p>Knowing that she won't have to hear the judgement in her sister's voice anymore was the main source of her happiness but it was not the only one. There was this other thing and she didn't have a logical explanation for it but Lily couldn’t deny that she felt homesick for Hogwarts, all summer while she was at home, or what was meant to be it, she couldn't deny the peace being in this castle brought. Being away from her sister was great but being in Hogwarts was what made it better, what made it, well, magic. </p><p>"Funny how fast time passes," Evans thought; she could still remember how she felt when she was walking around this castle for the first time; lost and unable to believe she belonged in this world. Now though, seven years later; sitting near the fireplace and laughing with these dorks, she knew this was her world, more than the muggle one ever could have been. The fear she felt that day was reduced to just a funny memory. </p><p>Questions came along with that memory, she thought about that 11-year-old Lily and wondered how surprised would the little green-eyed girl be, if she knew she would feel this way one day? </p><p>This train of thought, questions and memories could have gone on forever if James’ voice didn’t break it. “So,” the boy said; “as our hero; you get to pick who will be next.” </p><p>"His voice," Lily thought, "how could I have ever found it annoying?" </p><p>Not always but sometimes, pain causes good things; gorgeous paintings for example always tell a sad story, great authors only hold their pens when their minds are in agony and the best relationships begin when you are fighting an unexpected battle. </p><p>This applied to what happened just two years ago. That thing with Severus was one of the most hurtful things Lily had ever experienced but if there was a good side of it, it would be how she was able to see James more clearly. It made her realize that James Potter, or Prongs, as he likes to be called, was not a bully nor a saint, but he was a child. He was a lover, a hater, a prankster, and a fighter; He was James, he was himself as much as this age and world let him be and he was forgiving enough to play stupid games just to make a girl, who only saw what she wanted to see about him, happy. </p><p>James Potter was not the worst person at Hogwarts, Lily wouldn't call him the best either, but he was what she wanted, needed and anytime he talks, smiles or plays with his hair in that obnoxious way he always did because he thought it made him cool; the same thought would cross her mind: "If only, I was brave enough."</p><p> </p><p>Pettigrew's high-pitched voice filled the room; “Oh Remy, did you really think there would not be consequences for doing this to me?”  he said pointing his finger to Remus, “Chances of you picking cursed things are still high and you are not a lucky lad.” the boy added with a smirk.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>